


With You.

by SuckonLarrysDick



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bars and Pubs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick
Summary: "I'll be waiting for your text, alright?" Before turning and walking back."Wait a minute- why would I text you?! I won't! Die from waiting, asshole!" He shouted, earning looks from others as Tharn laughed.What a creep. A handsome creep.Shit.Or that vampire au I finally got myself to write, where Tharn is the handsome bar owner and Type may or may not want him. Some drama, cuddling, and beers!
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 222





	With You.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I broke my own record, this is my longest fic YET. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. <3

Type laid on his bed, watching Techno rummage through his clothes. His best friend pulls a clothing every minute then places them back inside.

"I don't know why you're wasting your time, I'm not going." Type said, watching Techno ignore him and kept on choosing the best out of the clothes in the closet.

"Aha! Here, wear this." Techno chucked the polo and pants to Type, the other guy scowling.

"Oh c'mon, Type! Exams just ended, we deserve this break!"

"You know I hate partying, why can't we just stay at yours and play some FIFA?"

"Technic and his friends are there, they're using the PS4." Techno smirked. "Besides, you need to get laid."

Type grumbled, throwing a pillow at Techno, "What does this have to do with me being laid?!"

"Just come with us, please? It's just me and Champ anyway, it will be fun I promise."

Type just sighed, standing up and entering his bathroom to change.

Which takes them here in the bar an hour later. Type followed Techno where Champ is seated, waving at the other when they arrived.

"How did you get Type to come?" He asked Techno when they're seated.

"He just loves me, right Type?"

"No." Type answered flatly, making Champ laugh.

"You're ruthless, I'm buying the drinks, what do you want, Type?" Techno asked.

"Nothing strong, a beer will be fine."

Techno nodded before leaving. Type followed him with his eyes and saw him order to the bartender. Him and Champ talked about random things, turning his line of vision to Champ. Minutes later, he felt someone looking at him, so he went back and looked at Techno again. He's talking to someone, and that someone is looking at Type. Well-built, pale complexion, confidence oozing from his posture and of course, extremely handsome.

"Champ, who is that?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Champ looked at where Type pointed, "Ah, that's Tharn Kirigun, he owns the place."

"This whole bar?"

Champ nodded, "Only met him a few times, the guy likes to keep to himself."

"Him and Techno seem very close."

Champ shrugged, "Honestly? Me and No are always together when we meet him, so I don't know if they're close, because I can't say the same for me."

Type waited for Techno to return, accepting the beer the guy handed him when he did return.

"Why are you talking to Tharn? Looks serious." Champ asked.

"When is he not? He's always pure business, isn't he?" Techno said. "He asked about you." He pointed at Type.

"Me?" Type asked in shock.

"Yep, he just wants to know who the "new guy" is, according to him."

"So he's a creep?"

Techno laughed at Type, "Don't be so judgemental! Champ and I are regulars here, and it's your first time. He's just curious."

Type shrugged, "Still, a creep."

"Whatever you say, Type."

The three continued hanging out after that, only leaving when Techno can barely form a sentence without giggling. He and Champ carried No outside, and into Champ's car. Type patted his pockets to check for his belongings before he cursed out loud.

"What?" Champ asked.

"My phone is missing."

"Did you check your pockets? Even the back pockets?"

Type patted all of his pockets, coming out with only his wallet and some trash.

"Maybe you left it inside, check it quickly, it's almost his curfew." He said, referring to Techno.

Type groaned, scratching his scalp. "Just go, I can walk."

"You sure?"

Type nodded, "As much as Techno is a pain in the ass, I don't want his ass handed to him by his mom."

Champ laughed at this, saying goodbye as he drove off with their drunk friend.

Type groaned to himself, turning around and bumping into someone. "Fuck, sorry!"

He looked up and saw it was Tharn, standing there with a smile on his face. Type swallowed, waiting for the other to speak.

"You left this." He said, showing Type's phone.

Type visibly relaxed, "Oh thank you, I was really worried for a minute."

"Yeah, you should really take care of your valuables." 

Type nodded, rocking in place. "So uhm, are you gonna give it to me...?"

Tharn smiled again, "One condition."

Type frowned, "It's my phone, why should there be a condition?"

Tharn shrugged, "I'm returning it either way, I just want you to hear my condition."

Type crossed his arms, "Alright, shoot."

"My number has to be in here."

Type was taken aback, raising one eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Tharn said, laughing.

Type groaned, "Fine, give it." He said, reaching for the phone, which Tharn gave gladly.

Type unlocked his phone and clicked the phone icon, handing it back to Tharn. Tharn placed his number, before texting himself to have Type's.

"Here, don't lose it again, alright? No wait, lose it again so we'll have to meet once more."

Type, despite feeling annoyed, faintly blushed, "Do you creep on your customers like this?"

"Nope." Tharn said. "I'll be waiting for your text, alright?" Before turning and walking back.

"Wait a minute- why would I text you?! I won't! Die from waiting, asshole!" He shouted, earning looks from others as Tharn laughed.

What a creep. A handsome creep.

Shit.

\--

Type managed to survive school the next day, luckily not thinking about the _persuasive_ bar owner. But as soon he arrives home, all thoughts about him came crashing back.

Should he text Tharn? Why should he, anyway? He did return his phone though, despite being annoying.

In the end, Type did send Tharn a message.

_Me: Hey, it's Type, from the bar. Thanks for returning my phone._

He sent the message, not expecting for the other to reply immediately. But he did.

_Tharn: You're very welcome. Why did you text so late? :(_

_Me: At least I texted, creep._

_Tharn: XD_

Really? Type though. Emoticons? Who still use those?

Before Type knew it, he was texting the other for 3 whole hours and a smile always showing on his face.

So when the day that Techno asked for him to come to the bar again, he couldn't say no even if he wanted to, perhaps it has something to do with the bar owner.

When they arrived there, Type sat down next to Champ and tried his best to subtly look for Tharn, looking all over the place.

"Looking for someone?" Champ teased.

Type just grumbled and continued his search, but without any luck. He just remained seated and drank his beer slowly while conversing with his friends. He really hoped he gets to see Tharn tonight, and now he hates himself for getting his hopes up.

"How's it going?" Someone said, making Type shiver because he knows who that is.

"Tharn! Hey, what's up?" Techno said with energy, always the friendly one.

"Doing good." Tharn answered.

Type looked at Tharn, waiting for him to acknowledge his existence. But he never did, until he left the table again.

"That was harsh, didn't you text him?" Champ asked when Tharn was out of earshot.

"I did, actually." Type said sadly, he hates feeling sad so he tends to not raise his expectations with things. But he did today and he has the right to be sad at this moment.

"Maybe he's just tired, Type. Don't think too much, pretty sure he likes you." Techno assured.

"Right, he doesn't look tired when he was talking to the both of you, though. I felt so out of place the whole time."

Techno bit his lip, feeling sad for his friend. He actually thought Tharn is interested with Type, but why is he acting like a jerk?

When they went home, Type prepared himself for bed. He wants to sleep everything away and just start his day anew tomorrow. His phone rang when he's on the verge of sleeping, seeing Tharn's contact on the screen.

He chose to ignore it.

The next day, he saw 3 missed calls from Tharn and one message from the said guy. He opened the message,

_Tharn: I'm sorry for being an ass at the bar. But I just want to say that I'm not interested for anything serious right now. If I led you on, I'm sorry. Are we good?_

Like the phone call, he ignored the message as well.

3 days later, and Type found himself with Champ, Techno having football practice so he'll join them later. They're once again outside of Tharn's bar, making Type stop.

"Can't we go to a different place? I don't like it here."

"This is the best bar in our area, and isn't it better to show Tharn you're unaffected with what happened?" And alright, Champ has a point.

So they went inside and chose a table, ordering drinks for them to enjoy. Techno joined them an hour later, already changed into some casual clothes.

"Type, don't be obvious but someone is looking at you."

Type slowly turned his head, spotting someone on the other table looking at him.

"Not interested." Type shrugged.

"Hey, maybe try giving him a chance." 

"I already _tried_ giving someone a chance but hey look where he is?" He said bitterly. "Whatever, I'm getting another beer. Do any of you want some?" Techno and Champ shook their heads.

Type walked towards the bar and ordered a beer, tapping his fingers on the counter top. He stops himself everytime he felt like searching the place for a specific someone, even if it's hard.

"Looking conflicted, you okay?"

Type turned his head and spotted a guy, the same guy who's looking at him awhile ago.

Type just shook his head.

"Not a talker? That's okay, I can do the talking."

Type contained himself from rolling his eyes, "Sorry but whatever it is, I'm not interested, alright?"

The guy smiled and scooted closer to Type, "Don't say things in finality."

Type frowned, "Ever heard of personal space, asshole?"

"We don't need that."

Type pushed the guy harshly, "Fucking leave me alone."

The guy was about to move again when someone placed their arm on Type and pushed the guy forcefully with the other arm.

"The fuck you think you're doing?" Tharn said harshly, arm still around Type.

"Anyone here is fair game, bro. I found him first, leave."

"He's not available. Now leave before I make you." Tharn said lowly, he's not asking the guy, he's making him leave just with his words.

"Whatever." The guy stood and walked away.

When Type already collected himself from what happened, he shrugged Tharn off and stood from the stool, not caring about the already paid beer he left on the counter. He walked outside, stopping when Tharn grabbed his hand.

"Can we talk?" Tharn asked.

"What's there to talk about?"

Tharn sighed, "You never responded to my texts, even calls."

"Isn't that enough of an answer to you?"

Once again, Tharn sighed. "I'm sorry, I just don't do relationships, alright?"

"And I prefer that over something casual. Now leave me alone, we have _nothing_ to talk about." Type pulled his arm harshly from Tharn.

"I'm sorry, Type. I just, I can't-"

"What? You think I'll agree to be sex buddies with you? Do you think I'm that low, Tharn?"

"That's not what I mean, I don't think of you that way."

"Then why send those signals, huh? Or am I reading them wrong...?" Type whispered the last part to himself sadly.

"You're not." Tharn said, surprising Type. "You're not reading anything wrong, I do like you and I want to get to know you better."

"So you can throw me away after you make me fall for you, is that it?"

"No, Type. I don't want to hurt you." Tharn said, looking down.

Type sighed, deflating. He's so confused. Does Tharn like him? Why not just date him instead of having all this drama?

"There's no certainty that you won't hurt me, Tharn. That's how life works, especially relatiomships." Type said. "And by doing this, by pushing me away and saying the opposite of what I feel towards you, you're already hurting me." Type can't stop the slight crack in his voice, and so does Tharn, because he raised his head when he heard it.

The next moment, Type is encaged in Tharn's arms, holding him there. He cried softly, not wanting to full on sob in public.

"I'm so sorry, Type. Really, I am." Tharn whispered through his hair. "I'm sorry. I never had any relationship, ever. I never had a boyfriend, never had someone to look after and care for. I hurt everyone that got too close to me. And I don't want to do that to you, I don't think I can let you go once I have you."

Type should be scared, he really should be. He should be confused why Tharn is affecting him this much despite only talking for a short while. But he didn't question anything, just stayed there with Tharn hugging him.

"Will you help me?" Tharn asked him softly.

"With what?" 

Tharn pushed Type a bit so he can look the other in the eye, "To be a good... partner? A good boyfriend?"

Type laughed through the tears, "Just be yourself."

Tharn frowned, "I don't think you're ready for that yet."

Type frowned as well, hand coming up to Tharn's cheek and rubbing it with his thumb. It's soft yet cold, like Tharn never went under the sun for a while. "Being in a relationship is all about having trust. If you're scared to trust me then we'll go there slowly, together."

Type may not know what Tharn is scared of to the point of pushing him away, but like he said, he'll go there in the future.

\--

The next day at school, he feels a whole lot better. He's texting Tharn again, and they decided to take a shot at dating. Type knows that Tharn is nervous, why? He doesn't know specifically, but the guy never had a real relationship and that itself is scary. Same with Type, he never had a stable relationship. He did go on dates from time to time, but never had a real boyfriend or even a girlfriend.

So, it's safe to say that they're each other's firsts... in a way.

"Someone's glowing today! Did you get laid, huh Type?!" Techno asked him.

Type pushed his friend, calling him names but without any bite in it.

"Everything went well with lover boy, then?" Champ asked.

"We're... testing the waters. Getting to know each other better,"

"So you're boyfriends?" Techno, as always, loves jumping to conclusions.

"Not yet, we're dating. That's that." He said with a smile.

Arriving back home, he received a text from Tharn. A smile grew on Type's face but no one has to know.

_Tharn: Any plans of going to the bar tonight?"_

_Me: Idk, nothing in particular to celebrate so, maybe not._

_Tharn: :(_

Type laughed, "Are you a child or what?" He said to no one in particular.

_Me: We just saw each other yesterday_

_Tharn: Can't get enough of u :))_

Type rolled his eyes, Tharn is too cheesy for his own good. Before he knew it, his phone started ringing with Tharn's contact appearing on the screen.

"Clingy much, Kirigun?" He said upon answering.

"Told you I can't get enough of you." Tharn answered with a laugh. "You really can't come over?"

"I'll ask No and Champ, will there be free drinks?" Type joked.

"Yeah of course, what kind of person do you think I am?" And okay, that worked pretty well didn't it?

"Alright, I'll ask No and Champ, I'll tell you how it goes."

"Okay, see you." Tharn said, making smoochy sounds on the speaker, making Type laugh before ending the call.

Turns out that No and Champ are always down to go drinking, especially when Type told them there will be free drinks. Arriving at the bar, Tharn is already there seated on one of the couches.

"Looks like your boyfriend is excited to see you." Techno teased Type, poking his side.

Type ignored his friend, choosing to walk towards Tharn who's already smiling wide upon spotting them.

"You made it." He said, reaching for Type's hand and rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb.

"You were very persistent, what can I do?" Type replied with a roll of his eyes.

"We were promised free drinks...?" Techno interjected with a grin.

Tharn laughed, "Yeah just order anything you want, name the tab on me." 

Techno exclaimed a "yes!" before pulling Champ with him to order.

Leaving the two alone, Tharn faced Type who's seated next to him, smiling like a fool. "How are you, Type?" He asked.

"Good, school was a pain in the ass but nothing I can't handle. How about you?"

"Same old routine, usually slept until I have to open the bar again. Missed this cute guy though, had to wait the whole day away before I see him again." Tharn answered, casually placing his arm on Type's shoulders.

"You're very clingy, are you aware?"

Tharn laughed, laying his head on Type's shoulder, "Honestly? I don't even know I'm like this, you bring out the deepest things inside me, Type." He said seriously, looking at Type with sincere eyes, "I feel like I've known you my whole life and I'm not even scared of anything anymore..."

Type gulped, not because he's nervous with what Tharn said, but because he feels _the same._

"Aww look at you two being all squishy." Techno teased after coming back, holding two beers with one hand and Champ holding the other two.

They distributed the bottles and sat down themselves. After everyone took a sip, Type noticed Tharn still hasn't touched his.

"You want me to get you a different one?" He asked, gesturing to the beer.

"No, I don't drink."

This made Type, Techno, and Champ look at Tharn like he just grew a second head. "You... don't drink?" Champ asked.

Tharn laughed, shaking his head. "I don't, and I know it sounds weird, being a bar owner and all."

"Not weird, maybe more of... unexpected." Techno said.

"If you say so." Tharn replied with a shrug.

Type enjoyed his time with Tharn and his friends, despite everything being spontanous. It was the perfect moment to get to know Tharn, along with the help of Techno and Champ because even if they knew Tharn longer than Type, the older guy keeps to himself like what Champ said to Type, so they bombarded the poor guy with questions. Tharn is very happy to answer each and every one, though.

"Thank you for the free drinks, sorry we can't stay longer." Type said to Tharn, who walked them out of the bar.

"No worries, but come over any time you like, alright?" He said, then facing Champ and Techno who're already in Champ's car, "Yes, drinks will be on me."

Type laughed at the reaction of his two friends, facing Tharn again. Feeling bold, he approached the other and gave him a quick hug, "Thank you, really." He whispered, kissing Tharn on the cheek before letting go and entering the car as well.

Tharn stood there shocked, a smile on his face from Type's actions. Before the other three can go, he willed himself to move and poked his head inside the vehicle, "Text me when you arrive home, alright?"

Type rolled his eyes fondly, ignoring the snickers of his friends, "I will, good night."

"Good night." Tharn answered, pulling away to wave goodbye at the three.

\--

Type, Techno, and Champ were all bombarded with school works the week after, making it impossible for them to go back to the bar even of they want to. Type felt bad, because Tharn always looked forward to seeing them (him, Type in particular). Tharn is a good guy, Type knows this, and he understands just how tiring and time-consuming school can be, that's why he says that he understands.

So, after making sure that his school works are all done and he has nothing to cram for later, he borrowed Champ's car and went to the nearest boba shop and got himself and Tharn some drinks, as well as snacks. He then proceeded to go to the bar, looking a bit out of place with his casual look and hands full of take-outs.

He spotted Tharn immediately, talking to someone. Type approached them, smiling sheepishly when he was spotted by Tharn. He tried not to be touched by the sudden smile that appeared on Tharn's face. He _tried._

"Type? What are you doing here?" The older said, excusing himself from the guy he's talking to and approaching Type.

"I know I've been busy these past few days, so I wanted to make it up to you." Type lifted the food he brought, shaking them in front of Tharn's face.

Tharn laughed, taking the bags in one hand and grabbing Type's with the other. "You're too sweet. Come meet my friend, he's been wanting to meet you."

Type raised an eyebrow at Tharn, as if saying _you talk to your friends about me, huh?_

"Lhong, this is Type. Type, meet Lhong." Tharn introduced.

Type smiled and waved at Lhong, "Nice to meet you."

Lhong nodded, "Likewise. Finally, a face to the name. You got Tharn hooked, didn't you? Wow."

Type felt shy all of a sudden, laughing a bit awkwardly.

"Well I'll be off, then. Let's reschedule tomorrow? It's not good for you to hold off, Tharn."

Type has no idea what the two are talking about before he got there, or what Lhong is referring to.

"Alright, drive safe." Tharn said to Lhong, the guy waved at Type one last time before leaving.

"I didn't interrupt any plans of yours, right...?"

"No no, nothing at all. You're my priority."

Type scrunched his nose, "Cheesy."

Tharn laughed, pulling Type along. Tharn led him towards the back where a door is located. Tharn placed the food on the ground to fish a key from his pocket (Type didn't look at the fact that Tharn can let go of his hand instead of the food but hey let him bask in the warmth he's feeling.)

Opening the door, there's a spiral staircase inside and Type can't see what's on top.

"You're not some killer that'll kill me in the dark, right?" Type laughed nervously.

Tharn looked at him seriously, before bursting out laughing. Type slapped his arm, "Just get on with it, Kirigun."

This time, Tharn did drop his hand because it's hard to go up the stairs together. Reaching the top, Tharn unlocked another door before entering, gesturing for Type to do the same.

"Welcome to my home, Type." He said.

Type looked at the place, from the sitting room to the open door that seems to lead to the bedroom. It looks... homey.

"It's very you." He said to Tharn, who's at the kitchen preparing their food.

"Well, it's my apartment so, I'll be confused if it's not very me."

"You're a dork, you know?" Type said, making Tharn laugh.

"Sit on the couch, I'm almost done here." Tharn said.

Type walked towards the said couch, flopping down and sighing in comfort. He looked at the different things on the table in front of him: letters, bills, letter opener, different remotes.

"Can I turn the TV on?" Type asked.

"Sure, it's the longest one and the small one is for the speakers." Tharn answered from the kitchen.

Type grabbed the long remote, powering the TV on. As he grabbed the one for the speakers, he nicked himself from the letter opener, drawing blood.

"Ah shit, Tharn do you have some bandaid?" He asked, walking towards the kitchen so he can place his finger under running water to clean it a bit.

He spotted Tharn, holding the counter tightly and breathing heavily, facing away from Type.

"Tharn?" He asked.

"T-They're in the cabinet. Right next to y-you." He said through gritted teeth.

"Tharn are you okay, what happened?" He took a step forward, stopping when Tharn growled.

"Type just, get the damn bandaid and leave." He said.

Type was so confused, what happened during the minute he was in the sitting area? He quickly grabbed the first aid kit in the cabinet as Tharn said, and ripped himself a bandaid to place in the cut.

"Leave, Type." Tharn said, still breathing heavily. "I said leave."

Type bit his lip, nodding even if Tharn can't see him, before taking a step back, and another, and another before he's full on sprinting out of the apartment and the bar itself.

\--

2 days later and he heard nothing from the other. He texted him, asked him how he's doing, to just update him on whatever is happening with him.

But no response.

Champ and Techno are both worried for Type, and Tharn as well. Tharn is obviously whipped for Type, he'll probably grab the moon and the stars for him. And based from Type's story of what happened, something is not adding up.

Type willed himself to be patient. Tharn will come around, he told himself. Despite the nagging feeling at the back of his head, that Tharn already left him and will never talk to him again, Type waited.

Stupid overthinking self.

"Type," Techno knocked at his room, poking his head in, "I'll be going to Tharn's bar with some of the guys from the team, you wanna join us?"

Type shook his head, "Not in the mood."

"Well, alright. Text me if you need anything, alright? Champ is at his dorm, too. He's busy doing something, so he can't come. You can text him as well."

"Okay, have fun." Type said, to his friend, waving slightly.

Type closed his eyes, just resting them because he has to wait for Tharn's text or even call.

He then heard someone knocking at his door, making him stand. The clock on the wall says 1:33AM. Shit! He fell asleep? Type fumbled for his cellphone, checking to see if Tharn messaged him.

He didn't.

Type sighed, rubbing his eyes. The knocking continued, making him groan before stepping out of his room towards the front door.

"No I swear if you left your key again I'll-!" He stopped as he opened the door, eyes wide.

"Type," Tharn said. "Can we talk?"

Type swallowed, not expecting to see Tharn, before nodding, pulling the door open and gesturing for Tharn to enter.

"How did you know where I live?" Was Type's first question.

"Techno and some of your friends were at the bar, took the chance to ask him." He explained.

Type nodded, pointing at the couch. "Do you want anything to drink?" He asked.

Tharn shook his head, "I want to get to the point, Type."

Type sat down next to Tharn, preparing himself from what the other is about to say. "I was born on February 21 to a very loving family. I was a good boy, as far as I can remember. My family never had any problems with me, and I love them very much.

On my 19th birthday, my friends asked my parents' permission to take me out drinking. My parents were not thrilled with the idea, but they agreed anyway, saying I'm responsible enough. And I was, I think." Tharn stopped to gather his thoughts before continuing, "I was the responsible one in my group of friends. They were all pretty reckless and I was the one to keep them in place. Later that same night, I really needed to go home because I have a curfew. I know, 19 year old with a curfew?" Type laughed at this.

"So I went home alone, walking in the dark without anyone with me. And I heard someone asking for help somewhere in this dark street. And I should've walked away, but I still chose to approach them. The guy- or girl, I don't know -grabbed me by my neck and I felt something before blacking out. And that's the last thing I remember." Tharn said with a sigh.

Type had his speculations from the beginning, maybe because of his love with horror films and novels. But that's the thing, they were fiction. These don't happen in real life. But he has to make sure first.

"Tharn," He said softly, "When was this?"

"On my 19th birthday." 

Type nodded, "Your 19th birthday... what year?"

Tharn sighed shakily, "1935"

Type made sure to not show any signs of distress. Is he dreaming? What kind of prank is this? Why isn't Tharn laughing and saying he's kidding?

"What exactly are you?" He asked Tharn.

"Vampire, Type. That's the word you're looking for."

Type stood then, pacing to burn off the energy inside him. Tharn watched him with a sad face, staying quiet on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Type asked.

"I don't want to scare you off, I just got you, Type." Tharn said sadly. "I'm sorry for keeping this from you. It's why I pushed you away in the first place, I don't want to scare you or even hurt you."

Type stopped pacing, looking at Tharn. "That's why you wanted me to leave when I surprised you with food."

Tharn nodded, "The letter opener was dull already, and yet you cut yourself." He said jokingly, making Type glare at him.

"2 days, Tharn. I tried texting and calling but you didn't respond."

Tharn stood, approaching Type slowly, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell you in person, you deserve that much." He reached out to Type, sighing in relief when the other placed his hand on his, "And I have to make sure I was sated when I come see you again. The day you surprised me? I was supposed to go hunting with Lhong, I was already parched that day."

"Lhong is a vampire, too?"

Tharn nodded, "He knows how violent I can be when I don't feed regularly. It's my fault, I won't skip meals anymore, don't want to scare you off."

"What do you eat? Or drink, rather?"

"Animal blood. If you're wondering, yes I do drink from people, once a month. I have to in order to survive. And before you react, I have a contact with the local prison. They feed me those who're in it for life with no loved ones visiting them."

Type nodded, "I'm dating an 85 year old? You're a pervert, Kirigun!" He said, slapping Tharn's chest.

The older (oldest?) laughed, pulling Type towards him for a hug, "You're not mad anymore?"

Type sighed, shaking his head, "But no more secrets between us."

Tharn nodded, looking down at Type. As if magnets attracting each other, they leaned a bit and connected their lips, just a simple lip lock with no tongue involved.

A perfect one.

"Be my boyfriend, Type." Tharn mumbled against the other's lips.

"You're crazy if you think otherwise."

\--

After that emotionally tiring day, their relationship only got stronger. And before they knew it, they've been dating for 6 months already and they couldn't be happier. Despite the both of them being busy in different aspects, they always manage to see each other even for just a bit. Type never surprised Tharn with food again though, knowing the vampire will just watch him eat. No, he just surprises him with his presence and they spend the night together (Tharn explained that the sun doesn't kill him but rather, take his energy faster. Much like spending the day without any sleep at all.)

Like right now, the two of them are cuddled together on Tharn's couch, TV playing in the background but no one's paying attention to it, too immersed with each other. The door opened, making Type raise his head from his boyfriend's chest to look.

"It's just me, don't mind me, I'll be quick." It was Lhong, looking at the two of them while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hi Lhong." Type said, flopping back down on Tharn.

"It's in my room," Tharn instructed, "On my nightstand-"

"Yes yes right next to Type's picture I get it." Lhong teased.

Lhong went inside Tharn's room for a few minutes before coming out, still wiggling his eyebrows at the two.

"Stop it, Lhong." Tharn said.

Lhong laughed at them, shaking his head. "Type really got you wrapped around his finger, huh? Well anyways I'm going, enjoy your night with your precious soulmate." He waved goodbye before stepping out.

"Tharn?" Type said, looking at his boyfriend with curious eyes, "Why did Lhong use the word _soulmate_ as if I really am yours?"

Tharn chuckled lowly, but Type already knows Tharn that he felt something is not right with him. "Aren't you, though?" He answered.

Type rolled his eyes, "You get my point! It's as if they really do exist."

Tharn laughed a bit, before sighing and becoming serious. "They do, in my world."

Type tilted his head to the side, "In the vampire world?"

Tharn hummed, "Even humans, but they don't get to know who their soulmate is. For vampires, we do..."

"But?"

"We have to feed from them, and the minute we do, it's as if we're bonded with the person. Everything shifts into place and nothing else matters but our soulmate."

Type breathed heavily, saying, "Oh." Before lying down on Tharn's chest again. "Does it happen to every human you bite?"

Tharn chuckled, "No, remember when I said I have to feed on humans once a month? So, no. We just... know, when we 're with our soulmate." Tharn explained.

"It crossed my mind, you know?" Tharn continued. "That you were my soulmate. The minute I met you, I felt it. I was scared, I felt something unfamiliar. And then we took a shot on dating and it feels... natural, being with you."

"What happens to the human after you feed from them? The soulmate?"

"Not many vampires find their soulmate, so not much is known to them. But from what I heard, the human stays human, but they will be connected to their soulmate in ways that humans can't with their partners. You feel what they feel, you sense if something is wrong, stuff like that."

Type "ohh-ed." to signal that he's listening.

"The vampire though, they'll never crave another's blood anymore. Only their soulmates', like a personal food supply meant only for them."

"Sounds scary." Type answered.

Tharn gave a chuckle, "It is, but like I said, soulmates feel what the other feels. Vampires know when to stop feeding, they'll kill themselves first before they harm their soulmate, you know."

Type stayed silent, a little bit sleepy from the way Tharn is brushing his hair with his fingers. He wants Tharn to be his soulmate, the mere thought of a person out there being Tharn's soulmate makes his blood boil.

"You're mine, Tharn." He spoke out loud.

Tharn smiled, "And you're mine." Tharn said, pulling the other closer to him.

"Will you bite me?" Type whispered the unspoken question.

"Are you ready for that?"

Type looked at Tharn, nothing but love and sincerity in his eyes, "As long as you're with me, I'm ready."

Tharn raised his head a bit to place his lips on Type's, kissing his boyfriend with everything he has, pouring his emotions.

"I love you, Type." He said, still kissing the other passionately.

"I love you, too." Type answered, already feeling lost with the emotions he's feeling.

Tharn placed kisses on Type, downwards to his neck where he sucked a bruise, marking the human as his.

"Mine. You're only mine, Type."

Type nodded, breathing heavily, "Yours."

Tharn looked at Type's neck, licking his lips. He whispered another I love you to his boyfriend, before leaning and biting the flesh, piercing the skin.

Type can't help but to shout in pain and pleasure. It was a different sensation, something he never felt before.

And he felt it.

How his soul binded with Tharn's, the way he can tell that Tharn feels as happy as he is.

And Tharn is happy, so very happy. He found his soulmate and he bonded with him. He pulled back, making sure to lick the wound to help it close faster.

Type looked at Tharn with droopy eyes, a smile still on his face, "I love you, Tharn."

Tharn smiled brightly, happy tears threatening to fall from his eyes, "And I love you, Type." He kissed Type's forehead.

"Sleep, my love. I will be here when you wake up."

Type hummed tiredly, flopping back down on Tharn's chest, feeling drained. Tharn resumed his scratching on Type's scalp, closing his eyes and just being with his _soulmate_ for a while.

They're bonded now, any problem that goes on their way, they know they can go through it.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic, done! Thank you for reading, people! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. You can all follow me on Twitter: _showhoe.
> 
> Hope to see you all on the next fic!


End file.
